As Precious As Love
by KawaiiMary
Summary: When on a random mission from Leader, Hidan meets an old friend and falls in love with herr all over again. Will they be able to overcome old scars and bruses, or will their temper-and Jashin-Sama-get the better of them?


AS PRECIOUS AS LOVE

She looked sadly out into the pitch black night, this would be her last night here; she just knew it. They would come for her, marching up to her doorstep and kicking down the door. Trashing her house and killing everyone she knew. Unless she answered the door for them; packed and ready to leave. That was the sacrifice she wanted, no, _needed _to make In order to secure her family's safety. So she left the cold comfort of her country night sky to go upstairs and pack her ninja gear and be fully prepared for her new life. A new life as an S-ranked criminal apart of the organization known as the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Kakuzu, how much longer till we fucking get there?" The silver haired Man looked over to his older comrade, who as we speak, was counting money from the last bounty.

"Hey! Kakuzu! I asked you a fucking question damn it!" His sempai stopped for a split second and looked at him.

"Not long," His words where short; but at least he answered him. most times he didn't even do that.

It was mid day and the sun was as hot as it was going to be all day long, which was torture to Hidan who had been walking since six thirty this morning. He had been complaining the whole way, just to make sure Kakuzu understood him when he said he never wanted to do this ever again. Not even if leader threatened him, he wouldn't do this for anybody. Who the hell where they supposed to pick up anyways?

* * *

As I watched them, I watched their expressions, and their movements. I wanted to know _exactly_ how they felt about my decision.

"You can't be serious!" My mother exclaimed. She was the only one that reacted normally; everyone else just bowed their heads and sauntered off to their rooms to leave me alone here in the kitchen with my mother. Oh, did I mention there was a bowl of freshly picked peaches in the middle of the solid oak table? They where looking pretty tasty right about now.

"Mother," I said dryly, "If I don't go willingly, they will kill every single one of you. I can't let that happen." My mother glared at me, but I could tell she was trying to think up a plan to get me to stay, which right now wasn't an option. They would be here within the hour; I could feel it deep within my soul. I looked around the Kitchen while my mother paced back and forth. The wallpaper had a cheesy floral design on it. The design was composed of roses, lilies, marigolds, and pansies. Or at least from what I could tell and it had this atrocious bright yellow background to it; just looking at it made me want to throw up. The floor was yet again, like the table, oak. It had many scratches from 20 years of abuse from the 19 kids that went in an out of here regularly. And the appliances in the kitchen where the ugly pale green color that most appliances where back in the day. Basically the kitchen was like a cheesy invitation to live in the 60's.

I pulled my golden brown, long, curly hair back into a ponytail and kicked off my black ballet flats. Then I looked at my mother, who turned around and slowly walked out of the room. Apparently she had failed to think of anything.

* * *

I jumped in my seat when there was a knock at the door. I slipped back on my flats and picked up my brown leather knap sack, then walked over to the door and answered it.

"Konnichi wa." I bowed to them. It was who I was expecting, the Akatsuki of course. They looked at me, then at themselves.

"You're coming willingly?" The one with the mask questioned. I looked at the floor, then quickly replied,

"Hai."

"Well there's a first." The silver haired one answered. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me. I followed after them once they started walking again. The sun was hot and it felt like you where in an oven, but once you have lived here you get used to it. So while the two Akatsuki guys where sweating, I was comfortable and hardly even sweating at all. I couldn't help but think about how cute I looked in my yellow with brown plaid summer dress. I stopped for a second to take off my flats and walk barefooted for a little bit, and then I noticed something. The silver haired one had taken off his cloak and _damn_ did he ever have one nice ass. I hid the small blush on my face and caught back up with them. Then the silver haired one said something I would have never expected.

"Oh and by the way, Suteki, Emi-Chan."


End file.
